Lie To Me
by Maid of Blood
Summary: two Eevee in perfect love... or is it so perfect? song fic. oneshot.


**Hey my first song fic! Read and review plz! Enjoy!**

Why don't I like the girl I see?

The one who's standing right in front of me

Why don't I think before I speak?

I should've listened to that voice inside me

It started out normal. We were romping through the grass and taking on any one who dare challenge the two strongest Eevee in the woods. Then he turned to me. "Crystal?" He said "When we evolve I want us to be the same." I sighed, hating his insecure ways. "Gazer we've talked about this. We're both going to become Espeons and one day have a beautiful egg together." I wished he trusted me more. Ever since his trainer abandoned him he had had problems with someone not keeping promises or backing out on him. Still, I loved him with every ounce of my being. "Good." He said. We settled under our favorite tree to have a mid-day nap.

We were just about asleep when some Kricketune thought it would be funny to disturb us. Gazer jumped up, instantly in defense mode. I loved that. "I'll handle this." He said. Gazer started with Quick Attack, the Kricketune used focus energy. I cringed; focus energy raises the chance of a critical hit. I couldn't stand to see Gazer get hit at all. Let alone critically. Gazer used bite; that hit the Kricketune so hard he flinched. For the ending move Gazer used Shadow Ball and knocked out the Kricketune**. **Suddenly, he was surrounded by a blinding gold and white light. I realized with shock what was happening. Gazer was evolving! Finally the light faded and I took a moment to register him. He had light pink fur. His ears were now tall and wide. He had deep purple eyes. But the most stunning was the dark red jewel on his forhead. A huge grin erupted on his face. "How do I look?" He said. It made me laugh to see him so happy. "you look fantastic!" I don't remember all that happened after that except we finally fell asleep under the tree.

I woke up. Gazer's thin, forked tail was wrapped around me. Pushing it off I listened for the sound that woke me. "freeeeee" a rather large Butterfree was challenging me. Gazer was still asleep so I accepted the challenge myself. I used tackle. The Butterfree spun me for a loop with Gust. I used Quick attack. The Butterfree used Stun Spore but I evaded it. My last move was bite, then the Butterfree fainted. Then I felt something inside me change. The light that once surrounded Gazer was now on me. A small voice within me said I should stop the change before it was too late but I ignored it. Evolution just felt so… right. The light faded and I could now see Gazer staring at me. I smiled and took a step tword him- and was horrified to see him jump back. "Crystal," he whispered, shaking his head. " y-you promised." I was terrified. I didn't know what was happening until I looked up at the beautiful, stary, sky. "Wait," I thought. "there shouldn't be stars. Or a moon." I relized with horror what I had become, or, rather what I had not become. I. Was. Not. An. Espeon. In fact I was the complete opposite. I. Was. An. Umbreon. "oh, oh god. Gazer…" there was nothing more I could say. "Crystal, why? Why did you lie to me? You of all people should know how I feel about being lied to!" I just stared at the ground. Ashamed. " not only that, but you became the opposite of what you had promised me! I thought you loved me Crystal! I thought I loved you!" Each word felt like a slap in the face. "Gazer I - " "No, Crystal you cant appoligize and make this all better. If you were really sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place." Finally I spoke "That's because I'm not." His face looked genuinely surprised. "I'm not happy. But I'm not sorry. Listen, just because I'm an Umbreon doesn't mean we cant be together anymore." His expression went from surprise to peeved to a mix of both. "oh, okay Crystal! Even if I was okay with you being a discusting monster of the night, there is no possible way I could ever want to be around you anymore!" he was practicly screaming now. "You lied to me!" he backed up again. I was in tears now "G-Gazer," I bit back my sadness and used it to fule anger. "No wonder your trainer threw you out! You are so moody! Did you ever love me at all? Or did you just want me around to make you feel secure?" It was my pride talking now. I'll admit when I'm in the wrong but I wont stand for being called a discusting monster. "My love for you was unconditional. I guess you didn't see it that way." He backed up, stunned that I could say something like that. I was surprised at myself too. He shot a Shadow Ball at me. I was caught off gard so it hit full force in the face. I didn't want to battle him but he tried another attack. I used Payback. He was hit and the force of the attack threw him against a tree. His eyes grew wide, and I saw that they were filling up with tears. Like I did he bit them back. "Goodbye Crystal. Good riddance." Oh god no. He was leaving me. "Gazer please listen!" he ignored me and continued to walk away into the woods. I let him go. I had caused him enough pain already. I turned tail and ran away.

"Why did I come here?" I wondered " I should've known coming here would only make me feel worse, if that was possible" I came to the pond where Gazer and I would look at ourselves in the reflection. We grew up together around this pond. For a long time I just stared at myself in the pond.

Why did I let you walk away

When all I had to do was say I'm sorry

I let my pride get in the way

And in the heat of the moment I was to blame

I began to sob. I cryed at everything. Worst of all was the mirror's truthfulness. It wouldn't show me back as an Eevee, or an Espeon. Never would it show me Gazer standing with me, kissing my cheek. "Please," I whispered to my reflection "I could really use a lie right now." Nothing changed.

Mirror, mirror lie to me 

Show me what I want to see

Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back to me

"I wish I could change things" I said, not caring that I was talking to a reflection

If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true,

There would be two of us standing here in front of you

If you could show me that someone, that I used to be

Bring back my baby to me

I shook my head and left the pond. Left the forest. Left the reigon. I tried to leave the memories behind but they would follow me forever. Even my black fur couldn't hide from the guilt and sorrow.

Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back to me

**Wow that was fun!**

**I want to thank M2M (the people who sing Mirror Mirror)**

**Oops I forgot the disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Read and review please! **


End file.
